detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 85
Scarlet File 894 - Scarlet Suspicion Jodie and Conan arrive at Camel's side to find out the Jodie that Camel talked with was Vermouth in disguise. Conan deduces Bourbon's plan and explains: Bourbon used Shibuya-sensei's phone to send a message to Jodie hence she didn't remember sending it. Bourbon deduces that Jodie' phone will run out of battery by night and makes sure that she uses her FBI colleague's cellphone to call back. When anything happens to Shibuya-sensei, Jodie and her colleague (Camel) will be called to the crime scene. This allows Vermouth to copy Jodie's dress and identify Camel. Vermouth then makes a fake-call to the school to lure them to the hospital, having Bourbon pressure Camel, so when his ally Jodie comes to him (Vermouth in disguise), he lets his guard down and tells her the truth about Rikumichi Kusuda's death. Vermouth reunites with Bourbon and tells him the information: Rikumichi Kusuda shot himself in his car. Bourbon is pleased with this, which confirms his theory that Shuichi Akai is still alive. Vermouth disagrees with him, saying that Akai's conversation with Kir before his death wasn't be an act. With this Bourbon figures out the true meaning of that sentence, and sets of to find this "ghost" that is Shuichi Akai. After a while, Conan is absent from school due to a cold, though Haibara believes something is actually going on. Kogoro also reveals to Ran that Conan won't be home to watch "Macademy award" with her but will stay at Agasa's house. Yusaku Kudo is nominated for best script award and is expected to be in the ceremony. At Kudo house, Subaru Okiya is watching the ceremony but a delivery service interrupts him. He opens the door to meet Bourbon, who claims they didn't meet for the first time. File 895 - Scarlet Interrogation Okiya allows Amuro in, but refuse to let a group of Amuro's "friends" outside to come in too. Amuro starts telling a detective story which explain how Akai could fake his death with help from Kir and Conan as the mastermind. Jodie who riding with Camel to Raiha Pass also come to the same conclusion based on her set of information. She also cast suspicion on Okiya who uses similar phrase to Akai, of being Akai in disguise. Camel then needs to speed up to shakes off a group of cars chasing them. Amuro concludes that Okiya is Akai, forcing him to answer by threatening that Jodie and Camel are cornered by his "friends". File 896 - Scarlet Return Amuro asks Okiya to take his mask off, which he did. Amuro is not satisfied, and says Okiya should drop the whole disguise. Amuro points out that there're video cameras set around the house to observe them. Okiya is confused, and asks if his appearance or voice matches those of Shuichi Akai's. Amuro says appearance can be deceiving, voice can be change by wearing a neck-shaped-voice-changer. He then removes Okiya's high collar but found nothing. He then receives a call from his colleagues. Camel shows off his driving skill to avoid a roadblock, but damages his tire in the process. Jodie thinks the one after them are Amuro's colleagues, try to captures them to lure Akai into a trap. She mentally asks Akai for help. Akai then shows up in the back seat and orders Camel to open the car deck, alert the cars following of his presence, who report it to Amuro. At the same time, Yusaku's name is announce for the winner of best script award. He goes to the stage to receive it. The ceremony is live-broadcasting which Okiya and Ran watching separately at their houses. Conan is manning a group of tv screens and computers, a microphone and his Voice-Changing Bowtie. File 897 - Scarlet Truth Akai has Camel drives straight and steady, allows him to shoot the following car's tire, disrupt their pursuit. But Akai orders Camel to turn back to Amuro's colleagues and asks for a phone to calls Amuro. Akai says he worked out Amuro's identity and asks him to stop hunting him (Akai). Amuro agrees to retreat from Kudo house. Okiya goes upstairs to talks to Conan. The following event explain that... Shuichi Akai is alive, and has been disguising as Subaru Okiya. However, in this confrontation, Yusaku Kudo stands in for him and used the voice-changing cold mask Haibara used when Conan was Shinichi for a time. Yukiko Kudo disguises as Yusaku Kudo at the Macadamy award to allow for the trick to succeed. Tooru Amuro's real name is Rei Furuya. He is a member of Japan's secret police infiltrating the Black Organization. His colleagues in this case also come from the same agency. This means he will not expose Akai's survival nor Kir's infiltration. Akai's and Amuro's hostility come from an incident involving an unspecified man, about whom Akai says he regrets. File 898 - Scarlet Epilogue Yukiko helps disguise Akai back to Okiya again. Okiya then explains his past movement to Jodie and Camel. He used Agasa-made voice-changer. James Black knows about his fake-death plan because James caught him with glue on his hand. He didn't tell the plan to the rest of the FBI because "to trick one's enemies, one need to trick friends." (Proven true because Bourbon did try to get reaction from Jodie and Camel.) He also expected Bourbon to come after him after his appearance on the Bell Tree Express, but didn't expect Bourbon to bring his colleagues from the secret police. (But Conan expected this.) He then concludes that Bourbon's hatred for him was deeper than he had thought. Yukiko leaves to catch her flight. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi arrive to ask Okiya for the solution of the trick that Agasa set for them. After Okiya explains the trick, he informs Jodie and Camel that Kir had sent a message to him, "Rum" which means that another Black Organization operative, one that's more important than Gin, the boss's right-hand man, is now on the move. Elsewhere, Bourbon lies to Vermouth that his theory about Akai was wrong, and Akai is dead. He suggests that she continues to cooperate with him in his future missions, threatening to reveal her secret relationship with the boss that could surprise the rest of the organization. They also talk about how Gin is on guard against spies because he encountered 3 of them in quick succession: Akai, Ethan Hondou and Scotch, a spy who was killed before his true name was discovered. He comes from the secret police, the same organization as Rei Furuya's. Shogi Tournament File 899 - The Sealed Move Shukichi Haneda is competing in a Shogi match in Yamanashi province to win his 7th Shogi title which will earns him the title Meijin. A message is sends to him, threatens him that Yumi Miyamoto is in his (the culprit) hand. To save her, Shukichi rushs to Tokyo in break-time and run into Conan, the Detective Boys, and Agasa at a shrine. Conan, on the other hand, is called by Sera, invites him to visit. Conan refuses, because he is on his way to visit the shrine where he eventually runs into Shukichi Haneda. File 900 - Check Shukichi Haneda, the Detective Boys, and Agasa are still searching for Yumi's whereabouts through the culprit's clues. A flashback showed how Shukichi and Yumi have met. The culprit is playing Shogi with himself, with Yumi lies near him, bounded and unconscious. File 901 - The Forbidden Move Conan deduces the location of the culprit and Yumi. The Unknown child fall asleep watching the Shogi match. File 902 - A Brilliant Move Shukichi and the group confront the culprit at the hotel Sera is staying. The culprit once lose a Shogi match to Shukichi due to rule technicality, and believe he could win the match, game-play-wise. Shukichi proves that the culprit overestimates himself and he will indeed lose, and he surrenders to the police. Yumi kisses Shukichi as a good luck charm after waking up. He returns to Yamanashi in time to win his 7th Shogi title. Yumi is still unaware of Shukichi's real profession. The Unknown child is happy at the result of the Shogi match. Subaru Okiya also interests in an article about Shukichi winning all seven crowns. People http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/index.php?title=Volume_85&action=edit&section=14 edit Poolside Case http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/index.php?title=Volume_85&action=edit&section=15 edit File 903 - The Corpse in The Pool Masumi Sera and the unknown child are waiting for Conan to visits them in their hotel room. The unknown child expresses her concern of trusting Conan, even though she thinks he is bright enough. They want to meet him alone but Ran and Sonoko come along, hoping to swimming in the hotel's pool. Any plan to talk with Conan is put on hold and Sera follows Conan's group to the pool. At the pool, they met an acquaintance of Sonoko who work as a secretary for the company owning the hotel. With him, his fiance, the company president's daughter, her step sister and the hotel manager. The company president's daughter lost her necklace so she orders the pool closed and bring out snorkeling gears for her group. The other three help her to find it but fail. The president's daughter then asks for diving cylinder and chases the other away, intend to find it by herself. Later, the president's daughter went missing and her body is found in the pool. The secretary and the manager jump in to help her. The manager steps on a piece of glass in the process. http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/index.php?title=Volume_85&action=edit&section=16 edit File 904 - Sinking Shards of Glass Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi arrive at the scene to investigate the murder. The victim cause of death is drowning, and she died between noon and 1 p.m. The receptionist's and the 3 suspects testimonies reveal that each suspect took turns to visit the victim alone when she searching, but only the manager claim to found her. In order, the manager at 12:05. the fiance after him, and the sister, who come back and ask the reception for time, 12:54. Conan and Sera deduce that the glass shards were part of an aquarium from its shapes. They also found fishing line on the grate cover the pool's drain, and a hook above it. The bell boys mention having heard weird noise and saw big bubbles forming in the water. Category:Manga